Enemigos No-muertos
by nirimiri
Summary: [Spoilers del New DanganRonpa V3 y parte del Super DanganRonpa 2]. Amami se acerco con cuidado de no tropezar, cautivado por el escenario frente a él, como si todo hubiese salido de una película de ciencia ficción.


33 días antes de que la primera mentira fuese escondida, Shirogane e Amami se las arreglaron para convencer a los productores principales del Equipo DanganRonpa de usar el set donde se llevo a cabo la producción del segundo juego.

Estos al principio no estaban del todo seguros, después de todo ¿Quien le creería a un par de chicos de 19 años? Para su fortuna estos ya tenían en cuenta eso, por lo que Amami al usar como excusa el poseer su titulo de Aventurero Definitivo, comenzó lento. Empezando a dar una larga, y ya ensayada explicación, sobre el que gracias a sus viajes logro dar con la ubicación de la Isla.

Fue suficiente y estos otorgaron el permiso.

Entre tantas excusas y pretextos que uso Amami para convencerles en la que mas se enfoco fue en el poder aprovechar la simulación para crear ejecuciones mas impactantes, escenarios mas libres, detalles importantes en los personajes, modificaciones en el mapa y escenarios durante el rodaje, entre otros. Y todo esto con el lujo de no ser interrumpidos ya sea por la prensa como por los fans. Nada de esto podría salir mal.

Al ser DanganRonpa un estudio tan prestigioso y adinerado. Con el éxito del primer show lograron recaudar los suficientes fondos para la creación de la camara de simulación. Tambien conocida como NEO World Program por los fans. Esta siendo completamente funcional de modo que de a relucir un ambiente mas creible y realista del show para la audiencia mientras que también daría sus ventajas al estudio al momento de grabar, un ejemplo fue la creación de las ejecuciones.

En definitiva una completa joya del Equipo DanganRonpa la cual fue perdida al momento de que la temporada 19 dio inicio.

Amami y Shirogane acordaron de llevar a los participantes a la isla en el bote de Amami. El estudio insistió en usar uno de los propios, sin embargo Amami insistió de vuelta en usar el suyo excusadose de tener notas de las coordenadas de las isla mas el detalle de estar mas familiarizado con el suyo. Ambos jóvenes sabían que no podían arriesgarse a aceptar uno de sus barcos, después de todo lo que menos querian era el ser rastreados. Continuando, al llegar se encargarían de dormirlos y conectarlos al programa, en donde se quedarían en un coma temporal mientras que terminen con los preparativos. Entre eso, ellos se encargarán de ajustar el programa para que el estudio se encargase de recibir la cinta de grabación y así el poder tener la libertad de editarla para ser publicada al alcance de la audiencia. Al final cuando el juego terminase, el programa se encargaría de enviar de manera automática su ubicación para que el equipo pudiese regresar a los ganadores y entregar a los perdedores para despedirse de ellos con un merecido funeral, en honor por dar sus vidas al show.

Amami aguanto las ganas de formar una mueca al mencionar lo último. Shirogane siguió dentro de su papel.

Los productores aceptaron sin dudar, pensando solo en la audiencia y el rating. Ambos sabían que una oportunidad con tantos puntos a favor no seria ignorada por ellos. Al final de todo, solo era el principio de su mentira.

A ambos se les dio 20 días para hacer los preparativos. Cuando el tiempo se acabase, la simulación ya debe de estar lista y el juego en marcha.

Al llegar, rompieron la primer promesa al momento de iniciar la modificación de programa para hacer el efecto contrario. Su objetivo; reescribir el programa de graduación para que en lugar de hacer que los sobrevivientes despierten al momento de ganar, serían los ejecutados y las víctimas los despertados al momento de perder.

La segunda promesa que rompieron fueron el dar la ubicación, al llevar a cabo este plan no podían tener el lujo de que el Equipo DanganRonpa se enterase de las verdaderas intenciones por lo que todo fue creado a espaldas de ellos. Y junto con eso, el secreto de los muertos devueltos a la vida se quedo con ellos.

Amami y Shirogane acordaron algo: Mientras que Shirogane se encargaría de vigilar dentro de la simulación, Amami se encargaría de vigilar fuera de esta. Esto significaría que Amami tendría que ser la primer víctima o el primer ejecutado. Shirogane se encargo de programar su muerte mientras que Rantaro se encargaba de recordar un video instructivo para su Yo del futuro, en el cual explicaba todo lo que se ha hecho desde incluso antes de llegar a la isla. Enfrentando cara a cara a la camara, de vez en cuando desviando su mirada a las notas que Shirogane le escribio para que no se saltara ningún detalle, finalmente termino el video y este fue colocado en una linterna que mas adelante seria apodada como FlashBack Light.

De este modo no había manera de no poder saber lo que tendría que hacer al despertar.

La linterna junto con las notas de Shirogane fueron colocadas sobre la silla de la sala de monitores.

Los programas fueron reescritos siendo como excepciones Amami y Shirogane. El codigo de Amami fue reescrito de jugador a Moderador, garantizando así al momento de perder Amami despertase automáticamente de la simulación. Por otro lado, el código de Shirogane fue reescrito de jugador a Administrador, dandole total libertad de manipular el programa desde dentro.

Dicho esto al tener todo listo justo a tiempo de que se cumpliera el último día, la simulación dio inicio y con esta su plan dio marcha.

Amami perdió sus memorias, Shirogane se encargo de mantener un ojo sobre él para asegurarse de que se cumpliera el objetivo. Siendo precavida y silenciosa siguió con su papel, fingiendo ignorancia y engañando a la gente que observaba. Así siguió hasta que el primer motivo junto con el apodado "Beneficio del Sobreviviente" fueron entregados.

Amami se encontraba frente a la curiosa puerta bicolor que se escondía dentro de la biblioteca. El disparo del flash hizo su trabajo y la bola de metal callo a su lado. Al momento de observar hacia arriba aún aturdido por los eventos recientes, no noto como la persona detrás de él ya se había puesto en posición. Con sus brazos alzados y una nueva la bola de lanzamiento en manos, justo antes de que el arma diera el impacto la silueta se aseguro de susurrar a su oido una frase que él pudo escuchar fuerte y claro.

Amami fue el primero en despertar, con la mente algo borrosa recordó las palabras que escucho antes de que todo se tornará negro.

"Junto al monitor, encima de la silla, toma la linterna."

Mentiría si no admitiera que se encontraba perdido, al ser lo que con mas claridad podía recordar decidió escuchar y acatar esas palabras.

Se levanto de la capsula, ignorando a su alrededor y solo dirigiéndose a la puerta que sus ojos encontraron. Salio del cuarto anterior, entrando a otro en donde al llegar, a simple vista lo primero que atrapa tu atención seria el gran monitor junto con las pantallas pequeñas a su lados. Debajo de este se encontraba un panel de control, lleno de botones, palancas, junto con un teclado y un micrófono. Las pantallas se mantenían en azul y en grandes letras blancas se podía leer; "Modo automático"

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, hojas regadas sobre el panel y parte del suelo. Cajas llenas de archivos y libros cubrían en mayoría el espacio libre para moverse dentro de la habitación, como si de obstáculos se tratasen. Amami pudo reconocer otros objetos tales como, lo que parecía un prototipo de la mochila blanca que siempre llevaba Akamatsu consigo y la gorra de Saihara descansando sobre esta. También habian otros pequeños detalles como pinceles, una la pipa de madera, un par de vendas, unos lentes y un par de broches siendo estos una flor y el otro con forma de circulo y el dibujo de un ratón en este.

Amami se acerco con cuidado de no tropezar, cautivado por el escenario frente a él, como si todo hubiese salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

Paseando su mirada de izquierda a derecha busco sin mucho esfuerzo la linterna mencionada. Tal y como esa voz le describió, esta se encontraba reposando sobre la silla frente al monitor.

Sin mucho temor pero con su cuerpo tembloroso la mencionada fue tomada firmemente entre sus manos. Ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer, Monokuma ya había dado las instrucciones de como usarlas, sin embargo Amami no podía no evitar sentirse así. Dándose un poco de autoconfianza entre suspiros conto hasta tres para finalmente activar el interruptor y ser cegado por la luz de la linterna.

Pudo verse a el mismo y de repente la información le fue entregada en un parpadeo. Recordó con claridad todo lo que "él" mismo se había explicado. Desde la modificación del programa como el porque su situación.

Amami Rantaro explicó con la lentitud y paciencia suficiente para no ser confuso;

"Bien ahora lo siguiente, escucha con atención, el programa funcionará de la siguiente manera: Cuando el jugador sea eliminado, el cual en otras palabras al momento en el que muere, la simulación lo llevaría a un mapa extra, el cual esta denominado como 'Afterlife' dentro del programa. Ahí entras tú, tu trabajo será el despertarles y sacarlos de la simulación sanos y salvos. Tranquilo, quizá sea difícil pero no imposible. Pero hey, eres listo, se que puedes hacerlo."

"Para dejar algo en claro; tú al contrario de los demás fuiste designado como Moderador, lo que significa que el programa te despertaría al momento de morir evitando llevarte al mapa extra. La razón del porque ese mapa es para evitar dañar la sanidad del sujeto, al ser llevados ahí disminuye el riesgo de un posible "TEPT" y les proteje del shock que supuestamente debería de matarles. No te preocupes, nosotros ya nos encargamos de borrar esa propiedad, pero aun así es mejor prevenir."

La luz desapareció y su persona quedo tiesa por un momento. Toda la información que le fue entregada fue como un golpe directo a su abdomen. Causando sacarle el aire y dejarle aturdido. Su vista se volvio borrosa y su cuerpo se sintió pesado. La necesidad de sentarse fue inevitable, y apartando las notas que descansaban en la silla tomo asiento, esperando a que su cuerpo se calmase. Luego se encargaría de leer las notas que sostenía.

Ya mas estable, dirigió su vista al gran monitor frente a él. Quizá fue por impulso, quizá por curiosidad, al final Amami presionó el botón de "Enter" en el teclado. Rápidamente las letras blancas cambiaron de texto, ahora decía "Introduzca contraseña"

Analizó todo lo dicho anteriormente mientras que su mano viajo hacia su barbilla haciendo una mueca pensativa. Centro su vista el las hojas que sostenía divagando en las palabras escritas con torpe y apresurada caligrafía.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso, una idea llegó a su mente, dejando las hojas sobre su regazo decidió intentar con esa. Tecleo con confianza y la pantalla azul cambio rápidamente. Las letras blancas habían cambiado por unos segundos a "Acceso concedido" para después ver cómo aparecía una barra que marcaba "2% Completado."

Amami suspiro para después sonreír, se sentía orgulloso de alguna manera. Supuso que tardaría un tiempo por lo que decidió inspeccionar mejor en donde se encontraba.

Al salir de la sala de monitores con las notas en mano se dedico a prestar atención a la sala que anteriormente había ignorado en su totalidad. Al despertar solo se había enfocado en la puerta, no le había tomado importancia su alrededor. Ni siquiera había presentado atención al lugar en donde había despertado o la ropa que llevaba puesta. Supuso que era una cama por su suavidad, pero al volver a mirar noto que se había equivocado

Observó capsulas donde se encontraban personas durmientes descansado sobre estas, estas con cascos que llegaban a esconder sus ojos. Justo encima de las camillas habían pantallas con los rostros de sus compañeros en estas y aún lado en grande letras azules decía "NOW PLAYING"

También noto que debajo de esas letras cada pantalla contenía información de la persona. Gustos, disgustos, apariencia, fecha de cumpleaños, pasatiempos, talento, entre otros...

"¡Quizá pueda...!" pensó buscando su pantalla, esperando ver lo mismo que las demás. Quizá así podría recordar cual era su talento. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás, su rostro estaba tachado con una gran "x" rosa. En lugar de las palabras azules estás eran rosas y el texto había sido cambiado a "GAME OVER" Incluso la respectiva información que debería aparecer fue cambiada. En lugar de eso, contenia su causa de muerte junto con el lugar, hora donde fue cometido su asesinato y también el culpable de su muerte.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a alguien, el sonido que sospecho provenía de la sala anterior resonó dentro del lugar. Observó cómo las pantallas con la información desaparecían para cambiar a diferentes perspectivas de un mismo lugar.

Fue ahí, cuando Amami notó que las personas durmientes del lugar donde se encontraba, eran sus compañeros quienes se podían apreciar en las pantallas.

_

 _¡Hey! ¡Este es un NonVillan AU!_

 _Quiere decir que aqui la mente maestra no juega (del todo) el Rol de antagonista. Y pues, mas que no serlo aqui doy unas razones del porque hace lo que hace._

 _Este AU se ubica durante todo el juego, como un "fuera de camaras" o un "detrás de escenas" en donde la historia gira mas desde el punto de vista de los eliminados. Aun que eso no quiere decir que no toque el punto de vista de los jugadores._

 _Esto se podria considerar un final alternativo quizá...? Aúnque bueno, el final no cambia del todo, ya veran a lo que me refiero._

 _La historia involucra spoilers del segundo juego, nuevamente aviso. (?_

 _Quizá haya guiños a parejas mas mi intención es no enfocarme en ellas, aqui intento guiarme por las relaciones canon del juego. Por lo que perdón de antemano si llega a salir algo OOC._


End file.
